Abolished
by HetacattyKat
Summary: Prussia received the news that he was going to get abolished. His country. Was going to be shut down. He's disappearing any second now. Prussia needs to talk to everyone the last time whilst he still can. Then he has his last time with Hungary. PruHun Lemon.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, about PruHun(Prussia x Hungary). Why not write a lemon about it, anyways? I'm bored.**

**Hetalia and Prussia and Hungary, and other characters mentioned belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**I own nothing but the fanfic.**

**Also rated M for adult themes, tiny bit of rape, and a bit of mild language.**

"Where are you going?" Hungary asked, holding a plate of wurst. Prussia was heading out the door of the house they lived in for 5 years. They have been married for 5 years. Prussia turned around facing Hungary, as they both glared at eachother in a rather moody state.

"I'm no longer a country. I cannot stay here, especially with you. You're immortal when I'm now a regular human being. I received the news this morning. I'm sorry, Eliza." Prussia sighed. Hungary looked at Prussia, worrying about him.

"W... what? How did your country abolish? It can't be..." Hungary started shedding salty teardrops, which went dripping from her cheeks to the floor. The plate of wurst slipped out of her hands, and splatted onto the floor. Prussia could see Hungary's face turn red as seconds went. Prussia faced the door so he couldn't see how much Hungary was hurt. He heard several sniffs.

"I'd rather not talk about this, Eliza." Prussia stepped out the door and turned around for their last goodbyes. The news was crushing and shocking Hungary that she dropped to the floor and had her knees touching the hard, wooden surface. She grabbed onto Prussia's uniform, trying to beg him to stay.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to. Auf wiederhören, Elizaveta Hedervary." Prussia walked away, closing his eyes and blocking his ears so he doesn't have to hear or see Hungary crying out to him. He did catch a glimpse of his dear wife on her knees at the door, watching him as he walks to the road. He could hear bits of his wife bawling. Just as he left into his car, Gilbird flew from the house and onto Prussia's shoulder. Prussia tried his hardest to hold back tears, but it seemed impossible. Prussia was going to drive to the bar to express himself and announce the news.

As Prussia walked into the familiar bar, The Bad Touch Trio members came over. Spain and France. They welcomed Prussia in the bar, and questioned his moodyness.

"Sorry, guys, I'm going to disappear in a couple of days, or weeks." Prussia sighed while talking. France was shocked, and Spain just stayed silent and wondered. "But why?! What happend to you?" France placed his hands next to Prussia's, looking into his bright reddish violet eyes.

"My country abolished. I will not be here very soon." Prussia placed his head down on the bar counter, and started shedding a couple of tears. Spain ordered some beer for Prussia. France patted Prussia's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you. You're a very wonderful man, and the best friend anyone could have. I hope you have a good time in a place beyond heaven, a place where the most awesome people go to." France smiled sadly at Prussia. Spain handed Prussia beer and chucked down some beer himself. He hugged Prussia and talked to him about it.

"I hope we can meet in AwesomeVille one day, if I was even awesome enough to be at your level." Spain comforted Prussia, and convinced him to drink some beer. "Relieve yourself with beer. Have the happiest moments of your life."

Prussia listened to Spain's advice, and drank more and more beer. What they didn't realize is that Prussia's already chucked down 50 glasses of beer, and it's already midnight. Spain and France suggested Prussia to go see the one who matters to him the most. Hungary, was the first to come to Prussia's mind. But they already said goodbye. Prussia can't go back now. So he went to his brother's house.

"West? Are you home?" Prussia knocked on Germany's door. Germany didn't answer, but the TV was on. Prussia heard heartbreaking cries from his brother. He walked into the house, realizing the door was already unlocked. He found Germany crying on the couch, bawling and hitting the couch. Something had happened to him.

"West? Are you... alright?" Prussia asked, worrying. Germany looked up at Prussia, and stood up immediately and hugged Prussia tightly. "Bruder, I will never forget you..." And Germany cried while hugging Prussia. Looks like Germany already knew what happened from the TV. Now every single nation and country knows what's going to happen to Prussia. Suddenly, everyone burst into Germany's house.

"Prussia! We will always miss you!" The crowd rushing into the house shouted. Prussia was confused on what was going on. The crowd lined up into a straight line along with Germany heading at the entrance. Prussia was dragged there. It looks like everyone is going to say something to Prussia. But Hungary wasn't there, Prussia noticed. Maybe she's at home bawling still. Prussia's heart hurt a bit as he thought of Hungary. First up was Poland.

"Even though we never really talked, I believe you're like, totally awesome."

Then comes Lithuania, following Poland and saying they have the same idea, along with Estonia and Latvia.

Then comes Russia.

"It's sad you cannot become one with mother Russia. But I wish you a wonderful time dying."

Belarus just hissed at Prussia and followed Russia, as well as Ukraine but exclude the hissing.

Then there's a lot more nations.

Then the Allied Forces(exclude Russia).

China.

"When I'm at your funeral, I will lend you my panda plush. I hope you stay awesome even when you're in peace, aru."

America.

"We didn't really talk, but I'm pretty sure you're awesome, as what people say! Good luck, dude!"

England.

"I can't believe you're not a country anymore. I've never witnessed something like this. I pity you."

France.

"Like I said earlier... You are a very good friend. I enjoyed time with you."

Then the Axis Powers(exclude Germany).

Japan.

"Prussia-san, I believe you are awesome, as people always said. I will place cherry blossoms inside your grave, hope you can keep them all the way to Awesome Heaven. It will wish you good luck."

Italy.

"Even though I don't really know you, you're Germany's brother! You must've been more intimidating than Germany was. You must be a very nice guy, just like Germany! I hope you a safe and peaceful trip!"

And comes Germany.

"Bruder, I'll miss you. I really will. I'll take care of Gilbird when you're not around. It'll be lonely without mein bruder..." And Germany sobs in front of Prussia. Prussia closes the door also. He noticed Austria didn't come. Maybe he's with Hungary. This is bad.

"Look, West, I need to talk to someone. I'll come back later." Prussia rushed out Germany's house and to their own house. It was nighttime. Of course! Austria was at the door, about to ring the doorbell. Instead of bursting into Austria, Prussia decided to hide in a bush. Hungary opened the door, and got angry when she saw Austria. Prussia got a bit closer and could hear what Hungary was saying now.

"I do NOT want to go with you. I will always stay loyal to my Gilbert. Even if he's up in Awesomeness. I will not marry you. Just forget it and go away."

"But.. Elizaveta... We had something..."

"We do NOT. HELL NO. I can promise you on my frying pan that Gilbert had my virginity."

Austria looked surprised. He then gave in a smirk and pushed Hungary backwards. The door was then locked by Austria, to what seems like. Oh no.

Hungary is in danger, Prussia thought. He immediately went to the windows, but the curtains were also closed. He went to the bedroom window and smashed it, and went inside the room. He covered it with curtains so no one could see. He hid inside the closet, with a peeping hole that no one can see from the outside. He used this to spy on Hungary. Then he saw Austria grabbing Hungary, attempting to kiss her. Then Austria gave her a hickey. Hungary looked extremely disgusted. As fast as lightning, Austria ripped off both their clothes and started lining up his member against Hungary's entrance while she struggled when Prussia pounced out of the closet and onto Austria, punching him and beating him up. Hungary ran to the other side of the room and watched, surprised. Austria couldn't fight back because he was surprise attacked. Austria got unconcious when Prussia gave him a final nut kick. Prussia then carried Austria outside and placed him in the middle of the road, just for a vehicle to run over his naked body. Prussia returned to the room, and blushed madly as he saw Hungary's nude body.

"Why are you here..?" Hungary broke the awkward silence. Prussia suddenly started undoing his own clothes and kissed Hungary's lips on the bed, and licked her breasts. Hungary let out small moans.

"Because I want to. I miss you. I have to be with you every second." Prussia whispered into Hungary's ear as he gently caressed Hungary's smooth skin. He started sucking on Hungary's nipples and used his hands to massage it. Hungary was enjoying it. Prussia pushed Hungary on the bed, and grabbed her hips.

"Ready?" Hungary nodded. Afterwards, she felt a rushing wave of pleasure through her entire body. It was something she hasn't felt since 3 months. Hungary whimpered as Prussia started picking up the pace and thrusting into Hungary deeper and faster.

"Gilbert... Faster.. Haaa..." Hungary moaned. Prussia obeyed Hungary and thrusted into her faster. Prussia groaned a bit. Hungary bit her lips and threw her head back on the pillow, enjoying every moment of pleasure it had to offer. She crossed her legs on Prussia's back, and felt her breasts touching the muscular abs of Prussia's. She started reaching her tongue towards Prussia. Their tongues met and swirl as they felt ecstasy. Hungary could hear Prussia whisper love related German words near her ear. Hungary started moaning Hungarian words, too. Hungary looked into Prussia's ruby-ish amethyst eyes, admiring Prussia's appearance and voice. Their intercourse was filled with passion and love and admiration.

"Gilbert... I'm close... Haa..." Hungary whimpered. She was going over the edge.

"GILBERT!"

"ELIZAVETAA!"

Then, a tsunami wave of pleasure flowed across her body and lasted 10 seconds, while Prussia came at the same time as her. He filled her with his fathering semen. Hungary could feel it wondering around her both moaned and panted. Prussia used his last strength to pull himself out and lie back on the bed with Hungary in his arms. They then cuddle together in the warmth they'd generated.

"Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta Hedervary. I'm not leaving you ever, even if I have to. I'll always be with you. Guten nacht, my love." Prussia whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Én is szeretlek." Hungary whispered back, and drifed to dream land with Prussia.

**Thank you for reading this lemon! If you enjoyed, please leave a review telling how I should improve it! Also correct me on my German and Hungarian if I'm wrong. This is my first fanfic, so excuse any mistakes! Again, THANK YOU!**

**Translations:**

**(German) Auf wiederhören - Goodbye**

**(German) Mein - My**

**(German) Ich liebe dich - I love you**

**(Hungarian) Én is szeretlek - I love you too**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Austria was drugged by Switzerland. He wouldn't be stupid to rape someone. Just a note. Oh and Austria didn't get killed. Switz saved him.**


End file.
